


Expectations

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, aro/ace spec Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby hates Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Abby hates Valentine's Day.

Romance, kissing, groping - all fine and good some of the time (some of the time), but not when forced or expected.

Holtzmann holds a single rose between her teeth, presents it with a flourish to Patty who laughs and finds a vase but doesn't kiss her. They're weird, but thoughtful. Abby's uncomfortable enough.

Not-girlfriends girlfriends. What does that mean? What's Erin expecting?

A body leans over her shoulder, plunks something down onto her desk.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Erin says, smile in her voice.

It's a Hershey kiss.

Abby hates Valentine's Day, but Erin? Erin, she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
